The Night Rain Falls
by Solarus Prime
Summary: Soundwave is on another mission for the CSS when he meets someone who could change his life...


**A/N: Just gonna say now…CSS stands for Cybertron Secret Service XD I'm gonna go ahead and explain everything before I start the story, because I'm not gonna explain it in the story...so, this is kinda near the begginnings of the War, and Megatron is currently a Decepticon. He has a sort of secret service with just a few hightly trained agents, including Soundwave. This is Soundwave's 47th mission. Also, this is before he stops speaking. XD Read on for the rest. ^^**

* * *

"My carrier made us some Energon sweets!" I listened closely as the two sparklings ran down the moon-lit road. "Really? Hers are the best! I can't wait to get to your house!" I smiled. You didn't see many happy faceplates these days. The night cycle had just begun, meaning it was time for my mission.

"Your next objective is to steal as much Energon as possible from Autobot Storage Hangar 9. You know what will happen if you fail." I remember distinctly my commander's words. He was right. If I failed, that meant he would kill my creators. That was the only reason I did the atrocious things I did. If I didn't, he would kill them.

I sighed as I stood up. _Time to get some Energon, I guess._ As I ran through the tight alleyways of Polyhex, the dark shadows concealed me. I had been doing this sort of thing for orns now, so I didn't even have to take the time and process what I was doing. _An empty courtyard. Left shadow, right shadow, then slip onto the roof._

Finally, I could see the hangers in the distance. I jumped silently onto the roof and assessed the situation. F_our guards, two at the main entrance, one at both side entrances._ The only way to get in without a trace was the doors they used to load and unload the loft area. I slipped down to the lock and tested it. Locked. I pulled a lockpick out of my storage chamber. It took me exactly 1.07.21 nanokliks to unlock it. Then, I slowly cracked the door open and snuck in.

"Lazerbeak, eject." Lazerbeak burst into the air, already scanning for the Energon. When he got done scanning one corner full of weaponry, he went to the other corner. Even before he scanned it, I knew. T_here's someone in here._ I walked over to a giant box, most likely full of Energon. I decided I should carefully look down from the top of the box, since there was a 87% chance the bot wouldn't be looking up. As I peeked over the top, my optics widened, hidden behind my visor, unseen to her. The green and black femme was cowering in the corner, and I could make out small drops of lubricant coming from her optics. Her build was small, and she looked weak. I don't know what came over me, but all I could do was stare at her. The way she looked just made me want to comfort her and stop her crying. _What's wrong with me? I should've already shot her Spark out of her chassis! So why…?_

"Hey, it's okay," I managed. Her small helm jumped up, and she let out a quiet scream of surprise and fear. "P-p-please don't k-kill me!" I blinked. _I should've already. Frag it. What's with me?_ "I-it's ok, I won't kill you. You can stop crying now." She nodded, and wiped the lubricants off her face, but she couldn't seem to stop crying. I sighed, and jumped down, causing her to shrink back. "It's really okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I reached down to wipe a tear off her faceplate, but she scrunched her optics shut and held her servos up.

"It's fine, don't worry," I said chuckling. "What're you doing here? You know it's dangerous to be in a place like this at this time." She looked up at me, then burst into uncontrollable sobs again.

"I-I got locked in here, I w-was d-doing work, and th-they locked in and I d-didn't want to get in t-trouble," she said between sobs. "A-and I heard the d-door open and I hid b-behind here because I didn't know w-who it was! A-are you here to kill me? P-p-please! D-" I clamped my mouth over her mouth, and put a digit to my mouth. Then, I pointed to the door that connected to the stairs that led to the bottom floor.

"Hey! C'mon! Help me with this door!" _They discovered me._

"Hurry! He could be getting away!" _Another voice. How many were there? Could I take them all?_

The small femme looked with wide eyes from the door to me, trying to get my servo off her mouth. _I have to get the Energon and run, but I can't let her go! She'll tell them...if that's what I must do, then I'll do it._

I put my servos under her legs and back, and picked her up, trying to keep her quiet. Then, I climbed out the door, and back onto the roof, slipping through the shadows away into the night cycle.

_Why do I feel compelled to hold her?_ I thought when I found a hiding place. _Why do I not want to let her go..?_ I set her down, despite that feeling, trying to make it disperse. _This isn't logical..._

"Why did you bring me with you?" she asked. I could hear the fear in her voice, but I noticed she didn't back away like before.

"If I had let you stay, you would've gotten both of us in trouble. Besides…" _No, I couldn't say that._

"Besides what?" she asked.

"No, nothing," I replied, and turned away. I had sought refuge in a culvert under the main road. "Shockwave's gonna kill me," I mumbled to myself. The femme opened her mouth, probably to ask who Shockwave was, but I didn't let her.

"So, what's your name, femme?" I asked. She looked away, then replied, "Amaya...I heard somewhere it meant night rain." She looked embarrassed, but I thought it was beautiful. _Why do I think that? I need to reboot my system…_

"Over there! I saw him there!" They are looking for us. I knew Amaya probably couldn't hear them, but I had highly enhanced vision and hearing. "Amaya. Let's go. They will find us here, we need to go to a better place." She nodded and followed me out into the alleyways. I led her through the dark, uninhabited streets. Finally, we arrived at my hideout.

My hideout was an abandoned underground hangar, full of my equipment and surveillance system. Bits and pieces of metal sat here and there, waiting to be melted down into something else. Amaya looked wide-eyed around at everything.

"Is this...where you live? This is so cool!" I smiled to myself. "They shouldn't be able to find us here. Lazerbeak, eject." Amaya jumped back as Lazerbeak flew off my chest and plugged into the system, to recharge and exchange data.

"What..what's that?"

"Lazerbeak. He is a Cassetacon that has been with me since I was a sparkling. He's always there for me…" My voice trailed off as I remembered the day when I was fifteen orns old, when the Decepticons came for me, threatening to kill my family. That was the day my brother died. They burnt down my house, trapping my brother inside.

"Hey, you! Wake up!" I was suddenly brought back to reality. Amaya was standing next to me, shaking my arm.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Hey, you never told me your name!" I glanced at her, wondering if I should.

"Soundwave." I said, then walked to the computer.

"Isn't that the name of that Decepticon assassin, the one that…" Her optics got wide. "You're….you're…" She started backing up, realizing for the first time the horrible things I had done. Just then, she tripped, falling onto a table with metal parts on it. I ran from the computer, picking her up. "Are you okay?" She just stared at me with those wide, blue optics.

"Why...why did...why haven't you killed me? I'm Autobot. Surely you know that." I smiled, realizing for the first time that the Autobots viewed me as a homicidal murderer.

"Nothing they told you is really real." I said. "They told you I've killed countless Autobots for no apparent reason, correct?" Optics still wide, she nodded. "I only do what is necessary for my family." She cocked her helm at this.

"Your...family?" I nodded, then laughed. "Not all Decepticons are cold-blooded murderers!" Then, I got serious again. "I only do what I do so they won't kill my family. I have no power. They already killed…" My vision started getting hazy, and my voice trailed off.

_Oh, no! Not this!_ I just faintly heard Amaya's voice as everything faded into blackness, and I felt myself falling.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Sorry it was so long. XD I'll post the next chapter maybe tonight...I am currently in a hotel for my sister's wedding yay! Also, in case you forget to read the author's note of the next chapter, it's in Amaya's POV...if you don't want that, go ahead and comment ^^ Also, I would love to hear what you guys want me to write about! *dies* I FINALLY GET TO UPLOAD SOMETHING YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS**


End file.
